


I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

by Amorfati32



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorfati32/pseuds/Amorfati32
Summary: Christmas fluff. Mulder pays a visit to Scullys apartment on Christmas Eve.





	I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

Two days before Christmas and Mulder found himself on the doorstep to Scully’s apartment, a bottle of wine in his hand instead of an x-file. He knocked and waited, listening out for little footsteps running towards the door, but none came. Instead moments later his partner threw open the door, took one look at the wine he was holding and smiled. “Hi Mulder.”

“Hey.”

As Scully stepped back from the door in invitation, Mulder entered her apartment, immediately holding out the bottle. “I thought maybe you could do with this once the little lady has gone to sleep.”

“I’m wrapping gifts the moment she’s in bed.”

“That’s why you need the wine.”

It was Emily’s first Christmas in DC, her first Christmas with Scully as a family. Barely a year ago Emily had entered Scully’s life and cemented her place in Scully’s heart. It had been a stressful few months after, with Scully applying for custody of her biological daughter and finally getting the confirmation that she could take the little girl home with her. There was an adjustment period of course, with Emily dealing not only with the deaths of her parents, but getting used to living in a different state and getting to know her new family. Thankfully things had started to settle down, she’d stopped having nightmares though still had tearful moments when she missed her mom and dad, and she was getting on well with pre-school. Scully meanwhile was more used to having a little person around the house; to having said little person invade her bed at night, sobbing from her nightmares; and more focused on her daughter’s needs than her own. She’d requested – her only request for months – that Mulder take them out on any cases out of state close to Christmas. She wanted to be in town – and not in need of hospital treatment – to celebrate Emily’s first Christmas in DC. He’d readily agreed, well aware how important it was for her to be there for her daughter. Hell, he wanted to be there for Emily too, the little girl winning over his heart the moment he met her. He’d taken to the little girl immediately, and the feeling seemed to be mutual. Now he tried to spend as much of his free time as possible with Scully and her daughter, often at his partner’s invitation. Tonight he was there to spend time with the pair of them ahead of the holidays, when they’d be spending Christmas Day at Maggie’s house, with Bill, Tara and Matthew visiting this year, along with Charlie and his family.

Accepting the bottle gratefully, Scully gestured towards the kitchen. “She’s currently creating her next masterpiece.”

Mulder made his way to the kitchen, where he spotted the four year old hard at work. “Hey Em, how are you doing?”

“Hi Mulder.” She glanced over her shoulder at him, shooting him a sweet smile. Scully may have claimed that Emily was more like Melissa, but Mulder could see his partner in her daughter more and more. She was like a miniature Scully, both in terms of looks and behaviour, and Mulder was hopelessly in love with both of them.

He came to a stop behind the youngster, peering over her shoulder at the work of art Emily was currently creating. “What are you drawing?”

“Christmas.” Sure enough Mulder could see the makings of a Christmas tree to the right of the picture, with what he presumed were presents underneath. To the left stood a person in red.

“Of course,” he said, taking a seat next to her and pointing at the stick figure in question. “I like the Santa you’ve drawn. Only two more sleeps until he visits you.”

Emily paused in her drawing and looked up at him, her expression serious. At that very moment she reminded him of Scully just as she was about to shoot down one of his theories. Sure enough Emily decided to follow in her mother’s footsteps. “That’s not Santa, that’s Dana.” He supposed the red coat was actually Scully’s hair. “Santa isn’t real,” Emily told him adamantly. “He won’t be visiting me.”

Her words caught Mulder by surprise, but thankfully he managed to recover well. “What do you mean he’s not real? Who else delivers your presents on Christmas Day?”

“Dana.” The woman in question then walked into the kitchen, catching Mulder’s eye as she realized what they were talking about.

“Dana? Don’t be silly. Dana doesn’t have time to make all the toys for little boys and girls all around the world.”

“It’s not real Mulder,” Emily said matter-of-factly, as though she was the adult and he the child. “None of it’s real.”

“Emily’s friend Jennifer…” Scully began, her tone of voice suggesting that she didn’t think too much of her daughter’s friend. “…has told her that Santa doesn’t exist, and that mommies and daddies actually buy their children gifts for Christmas.”

Mulder mustered up his best shocked expression. “What? Why would she say that?”

“Because it’s true,” shrugged Emily, returning to her picture.

“I told Emily that Santa only visits little boys and girls who believe in him.”

Smirking, Mulder nudged the little girl sitting next to him. “Dana doesn’t believe in a lot Em,” he said teasingly. “But she believes in Santa, to he must be real.”

“He’s not real.”

“Convince me otherwise.”

The little girl thought long and hard, before setting down her coloring pencil. “How does he visit every little boy and girl in the world?”

“Only the good boys and girls,” Mulder reminded her.

“That’s a lot of children.”

“It’s magic, and he has super-fast reindeer.”

“Plus he’s working in different time zones,” Scully added, helping out her partner. “So by the time he reaches you children around the world are already awake and opening their presents.”

Emily gave her mom a serious look, as though she was just moments away from calling out her bullshit. “Jenny said reindeer can’t fly, and there’s no such thing as magic.”

Sighing, Scully took a seat next to her daughter, while Mulder caught her eye and smirked. “She’s your daughter Scully.”

Picking up a crayon, Scully threw it across the table, hitting her partner square on the forehead. “Shut up Mulder.”

Xxxx

Twas the night before Christmas and not a creature was stirring except a…well. Mulder closed the door to Scully’s apartment behind him, taking care not to make a sound. He turned and flicked on the flashlight he was holding, retrieving the bag he’d placed on the floor and carefully making his way across the living room towards the Christmas tree stood in the corner. Already he could make out a sea of presents sitting underneath, Scully having beaten him to it, but nevertheless he got to work, setting down the back and slowly taking out the presents, making sure not to make too much noise. He wasn’t sure his partner would appreciate him letting himself into her apartment in the middle of the night and –

“Freeze!”

Shit. Mulder paused, crouched by Scully’s Christmas tree, and looked on as his partner flicked on the light. Sure enough she was aiming her gun at him, a look of anger on her face. From her appearance, her tousled hair and crumpled pjs, she’d been asleep for a while, and wasn’t too happy about the intrusion.

“Put your hands where I can see them.”

“This isn’t what it looks like,” Mulder commented, setting down the gift he was holding. Scully raised her eyebrows in surprise as she recognized her intruder’s voice.

“Mulder?”

“Ssh it’s Santa.”

Making no move to lower her gun Scully blinked sleepily, as though not quite convinced she wasn’t dreaming. “What’s going on?”

“I’m sorry, I was trying to keep quiet.”

“What are you…?” Suddenly coming awake, Scully’s eyes raked him up and down, widening as she took in his appearance. Finally she set her gun down. “Why are you dressed as Santa Claus?” He could see she was trying hard not to laugh.

Mulder shrugged, as though it was something he did at the time. “I thought it would provide a good cover.”

“For what?”

“If Em woke up and found me here,” he replied. “I thought it might restore her faith in Santa Claus.”

Scully’s eyes softened at his admission. “You came all the way here dressed as Santa to convince my daughter he’s real?”

“Only if she woke up. Look,” Mulder continued, realizing he had only moments before Scully either burst out laughing or threw him out on his ear. “You said it before yourself Scully, she’s already had to grow up so fast. I’d just like her to be able to believe in magic a little while longer.”

“You came all the way over here dressed as Santa to try and convince my daughter that Santa is real?”

He shrugged. “You know me Scully, I like to try and argue my theories. And I wanted to deliver her gifts,” he added with a smile, not failing to see Scully’s eyes glistening with tears.

She glanced down at the floor where he’d been setting down Emily’s presents. “Mulder that’s too much.”

“Some of them are for you,” he replied, a little embarrassed. “Although I’ve got a few more in here for Em.”

Scully made her way across the living room to stand next to her partner, watching as he emptied the rest of the bag.

“You spoil her.”

“She deserves it,” was all he replied.

“You’re a good man Fox Mulder.”

His grin widened. “Merry Christmas Scully.”

She turned to face him, shaking her head in bemusement. “Merry Christmas Mulder.” She stepped in closer towards him, lifted herself up onto her tiptoes, pulled down his white beard and pressed her lips to his cheek in a chaste kiss. That alone was enough to make Mulder’s Christmas, but then he turned his cheek and he honestly intended to pull away, but suddenly Scully leaned back in and the next thing he knew she was kissing him full on the lips and he was kissing her right back. It was the sweetest, most perfect kiss he could remember, and he made a mental note to return to the costume store the next day and tip the cashier for pointing him in the right direction of the Santa outfits. He laced his arms around Scully’s waist and pulled her in towards him, deepening the kiss, and they were both so preoccupied that they didn’t hear the footsteps coming down the hallway.

“Mommy?”

It all happened too quickly. Before Mulder could register that Emily was standing behind him, Scully had tensed, pulled back from his embrace and quickly lifted his beard back up, ensuring it was properly in place. She stepped back, her eyes wide in apprehension, and so Mulder spun round to face Emily who was standing before him, holding her tired green blankie in her right hand. “Ho ho ho!” he greeted her, his voice deep and booming. “Merry Christmas Emily.”

The little girl took a step back, her mouth dropping open in surprise and fear. “Santa?”

“That’s right.” Still tasting Scully on his lips, Mulder picked up the bag he’d brought to Scully’s apartment. “Dana tells me you’ve been a good girl this year and that you believe in me.” Instantly Emily nodded, her eyes wide in amazement that the real Santa Claus was standing before her. “Good, that’s what I like to hear. I hope you like your presents when you open them in the morning,” he added.

“Can I open them now?” the little girl asked in a small voice.

“You should go back to bed,” he told her. “It’s still early. Get some sleep like a good girl and then you can open them all.”

“Okay Santa.”

“Back to bed Emily,” Scully said, finding her voice. Clearing her throat, Scully then walked over to her daughter and lifted her up into her arms, intending to take her straight back to her bedroom. “Say thank you to Santa.”

“Thank you Santa,” Emily repeated, before asking a question. “Santa?”

“Yes Emily.”

“How do you visit all the little boys and girls in one night?”

Mulder grinned. “Well, I have my reindeer.”

“Where are they now?”

“They’re outside.”

Emily looked at her mom, who shook her head in response. “Uh uh, it’s late.”

“They’re on the roof,” Mulder explained. “Can’t you hear them?”

After a moment the little girl nodded in excitement. “I hear them!”

“Well they help me fly all around the world,” he said. “And magic helps too.”

“Magic,” Emily repeated, clearly amazed at what she was hearing.

“Goodnight Emily.”

“Goodnight Santa. See you next year.”

With that Scully carried her daughter back to her bedroom, while Mulder quietly made his way over to the front door of the apartment, but not before he heard Emily question her mom. “Dana?”

“Yes baby?”

“Did you kiss Santa Claus?”

Smiling to himself, Mulder let himself out of his partner’s apartment, and made his way back to his car. Just as he was about to set off he heard the sound of his cell phone ringing, and quickly answered his phone. “Hey Scully.” There was only one person he knew who was up at that time of night.

“Thanks to you I have one very excited daughter who once again believes in Santa and magic and flying reindeer.”

“You’re welcome.”

“And who’s going to march right into my mom’s house tomorrow and declare she saw me making out with Santa Claus.”

Unable to stop himself, Mulder chuckled. “Sorry about that,” he said, before adding. “Actually I’m not sorry.”

“No, I’m not either.” He could hear the smile in Scully’s voice.

“Is it too forward of me to ask if we could arrange a repeat performance sometime?”

“I think that could be arranged.”

“Good.”

“Although, leave the Santa outfit at home next time.”

“I thought a fat man in a suit with a beard did something for ya.”

“Shut up Mulder.”

“Merry Christmas Scully.”

“Merry Christmas Mulder.”

With that Mulder hung up the phone and drove home, his smile wide and his heart full.


End file.
